Gone
by Romancelover1321
Summary: Starfire is going to tell Robin she likes him but is scared at how he is going to react. What will Robin do when she is kidnapped by the Slade unable to protect herself. Rob/Star
1. Chapter 1

**Gone**

Authors notes:This is my first story about anything and I hope you like it. Please review. Italicized word are people thoughts. Please send reviews. Thank you.

Chapter 1

**She was sitting on the edge of the roof trying to figure out her feelings about the Boy Wonder. She didn't even notice the figure behind her.**

"**Star are you alright? You didn't come down to dinner."Robin asked then sat down. No nothing is the matter why would something be wrong."Starfire answered but her voice was not very convincing. "Are you sure?" Robin looked at her with concerned look which she avoided. "I am fine. There is nothing to worry about." Starfire answered and left for the door. She stole a quick glance at the Boy Wonder and sighed heavily.**

_**If you only knew Robin.**_

**A week later after the roof incident.**

**Starfire had not come out of her room most of the time. The only time she came out was to take a shower or go to the bathroom and when there was a when there was a crimanl to catch. Since they haven't been a lot of call she mostly left to go take a shower and etc. The four titans started getting worried about her. Robin told them about what happened on the roof and one day Raven had enough and went to go talk to her .**

**Raven knocked on the door but there was no answer. **

"**Starfire are you in there?" There was still no answer.**

"**Robin can you override Starfire's door for me." Robin was there in an heart beat. Soon the door opened to reveal that their was no Starfire. Instead the was a note.**

_**Dear Titans, **_

_**We have taken Starfire. If you want her back Robin come to abandoned where house on Second St. No weapons no friends and if you bring them well she won't see tomorrow. Don't even try calling Batty.**_

_**Joker **_

"**Great. Now we have to call him." **

Author's note: So what did you think was it good? I am going to try to put humor in it. You will find a surprise character. (Not Batman of course.)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: The last chapter was kinda short and I should of left it after the note. Hey I'm trying. Please review!

Chapter Two: The Truth Unraveled

He was pacing in front of his communicator. Should I call him? Why can't she use her powers? What is she keeping from me? Why is she keeping it from me? Soon he heard Cyborg yelling "Robin you might want come in here."

Soon Robin ran into the main room to see Slade's face on the big tv screen.

"Where is she?" Robin yelled at the Slade.

"We didn't do anything to her yet." Slade answered with a hint of enjoyment in his voice.. "Here she is is." It showed Starfire chained to the wall barley looking alive. She was a pale white with scratches and bruises every and in the middle of her stomach there was a burn.

"You did nothing to her! You electrocuted!" Robin yelled back.

"This is just the start" Those words scared him to death. He knew Slade could do anything to her and need to find her quick. The tv screen turned of and the picture faded. Soon Robin was saying commands to his team.

Cyborg and Raven try to track her down. Beast Boy and I are going to check the North and South.

Raven was scared. He knew what Slade did to Star now was nothing. She even feared that he would go so far to kill her. What did he want from her.

"Don't worry we will find her." Cyborg reassured Raven. Cyborg left and decide to get a signal from her communicator. While Raven got in her normal meditating position and started chanting Astherh Mention Zinthos. 5 hours later, Cyborg and Raven found nothing. Beast Boy returned around 9:00 and by their expressions could tell they didn't have much luck either. Robin took his communicator and called the others. Soon Cyborgs communicator started ringing(or is it beeping?). He took it out and saw Robin face.

"Did you find anything?" Robin asked hoping they did.

"Nothing. Are you going to keep looking?" Cyborg asked already having a feeling what the answer was.

"No I am going to check it again. See if I missed anything." Robin told them and closed the communicator before they could answer. They all left for their hoping there leader would come home but they knew he was determined and there was nothing that would get in his way. Especially when it came to Starfire.

Robin kept searching the same place over and over again. Something about it felt similar. Soon Robin heard thunder and knew that it was going to rain and Hard! Finding the nearest warehouse Robin ran trying to avoid the rain. He would start searching for Star later. Oh how he missed Starfire. He loved everything about her. Personality, Innocents, Beauty and her touch. Her touch made him shiver but at the same time made him happy. She mad him happy. He finally got into a empty warehouse only to see...Red X.

Authors Notes: I do not own teen titans. Dude this was a pain in the butt. I tried to make this chapter long but I don't think it did. I am putting so many characters in this. The story wasn't s supposed to go this far. Oh well. Too ALL of those reviewed keep on and I love critcsm(I defintally did it to me a lot)

and tell me the name of some of your stories. I would love to read them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors Note: To those who reviewed sorry. My computer couldn't find the second chapter so I posted the first one by mistake. Please review.

I opened my eyes very slowly. This isn't Titans Tower. All around me was black shadows.

"Where am I?" I yelled.

"Starfire, enjoying your stay?" said a mysterious voice that she knew.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" I yelled trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Now do really want that. I have Lucmers (they are chains that around her wrists and ankles that prevent her from using starbolts and etc...) put on you so you can't defended yourself. Now I can answer the why you are here though. You are Robin's weakness." Slade answered.

"No I am not! I can't be! It's not true! It can't be." I yelled backed with both fear in my eyes and my voice.

"Yes you are and with you gone he would become an easy target." Slade looked at her and saw the fearful she was. Slade walked away and you could here a soft chuckle.

Starfire was speechless. Robin liked her. It went as far to his weakness.

"Robin"

(now to Robin)

"Red X! What do you want?" Robin pulled out his bo staff and twirled it in front of him.

"I am here to help. With Starfire. " Red X answered. Robin went charging at Red X and swing the bo staff at him but he disappeared. Red X put his hands together and mad a big X which wrapped it self around Robin trapping him.

"What do you want with her." Robin yelled.

"I want nothing with her. Slade owes me and the only way to get him back is to help you."

"Why do you owe Slade?" Robin asked confused.

"Lets just say I made a deal with him and he broke it." Red X explained.

"I don't believe you! Why should I trust you?" Robin asked while snapping out of the X and got his bo staff ready.

"Because I know where everyone of his hideouts are from the first to the most recent and I know exactly every floor plan to all of them. Answer your question?"Red X explained with a little bit of amusement in his voice.

"Fine meet me here at 12:00. Don't be late." Robin told Red X. Red X then disappeared. Robin took out his communicator.

"Cyborg I need a ride home. I am on 3rd avenue."

(back to Starfire)

Starfire looked for an exit. All the light there was currently on her. The rest was dark.

"There is no escape so you might as well give up." one of Slade's severant's came with food for her. "I have tried."

Starfire had been here long enough to know the severant's name.

"Wanda are you sure? Has anyone else expect Robin and Terra escaped Slade's grip." Starfire asked with too much hope in her voice.

"There is one other. His name Xapheir Redd. He stole Robin's Red X suit and well became Red X. He tracked Slade down everywhere waiting for the right moment. That was after Robin got out of being an apprentice. He made a deal with Slade that if he could get rid of the titans for him that he would give him what he _wants_. Unfortunately Slade broke the deal and tried to kill him. He escaped and now Slade's looking for him." Wanda explained. Starfire heard some emphasis on wants.

"What was the desire Red X wanted?" Starfire asked.

"You." Wanda answered. Starfire was speechless. This was going to even be harder for her. Now Red X still loved her and she didn't want to hurt him again.

Author's Note: So what do you think so far. Should I use the Joker and Batman in this or not. Please review and tell because this is what is confusing. I am going to go to Beta and at the end of the month. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: HI!! Thats all I got to say. Well please review I want to know what you guys think. Well here is another chapter.

Chapter 4

Cyborg turned the corner and another right. Why was he on 3rd street? Beast boy already had problems healing than he said he saw her on the street and left for a really long time. He even said the statue was gone. And why was Beast boy going with them anyway. For once Robin's stubbornness could be helpful in this situation.

Soon a figure came in front of the car. Cyborg stopped with the annoying screeching sound(we all heard it before and dang it it is the most nosiest thing I heard besides my mothers tires that squeak weeee. Not joking!) a centimeter before hitting the thing in the middle of the road.

"Well decided to actually get some sleep?" Cyborg asked

"Yeah well I have some news to tell you. I get a feeling that your not going to like it." The mysterious person stepped out of the shadow to see Robin.

"No good news can come off of 3rd street I will tell you that much." Cyborg reminded him. Robin opened the door and sat down in the front seat. He had know I idea.

(at Titan's Tower)

"So what is your story?" Raven asked getting impatient like the others.

_Flashback_

"_Red X! What do you want?" Robin pulled out his bo staff and twirled it in front of him. _

"_I am here to help. With Starfire. " Red X answered. Robin went charging at Red X and swing the bo staff at him but he disappeared. Red X put his hands together and mad a big X which wrapped it self around Robin trapping him. _

"_What do you want with her." Robin yelled. _

"_I want nothing with her. Slade owes me and the only way to get him back is to help you."_

"_Why do you owe Slade?" Robin asked confused._

"_Lets just say I made a deal with him and he broke it." Red X explained._

"_I don't believe you! Why should I trust you?" Robin asked while snapping out of the X and got his bo staff ready._

"_Because I know where everyone of his hideouts are from the first to the most recent and I know exactly every floor plan to all of them. Answer your question?"Red X explained with a little bit of amusement in his voice. _

"_Fine meet me here at 12:00. Don't be late." Robin told Red X. Red X then disappeared. Robin took out his communicator. _

_  
"Cyborg I need a ride home. I am on 3rd avenue."_

_end Flashback_

"Whoa, reminded not to make a deal with Slade" Beast Boy tried to joke but sounded serious for him.

"Can we trust him?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. I want to know the deal with Slade." Robin explained them truthfully.

Soon the alarm went. Robin went to the computer and typed a few buttons.

"Oh great." On the computer a sign blinked J.

(At City Hall in Jump City)

"Hello Mister Mayor. Well you might not know me but I am the Joker and I want to say Happy birthday and make a wish. It might be your last.

The Joker left a cake with a candle with the Joker's face which meant it was a bomb.(I know i took it from one of the batman episodes but I thought it would go perfect here.) The Joker ran out the door. When someone landed in front of him.

"Batty. Long time no see. Did you miss me?" The Joker asked jokingly.

"I was about to ask the same thing." Batman told Joker about to punch him when Joker threw a knock out bomb in hims face, threw him in the building and locked the door.

"Have a blast Batty. It may be your last." Joker said and then ran to the white van on the left side of the road.

(Inside the City Hall)

"Help! Somebody help me!" the Mayor yelled when he heard the door slammed closed. Batman ran into the main corridor. The voice got louder and louder. He turned around in to another long hall. Running down the hall as fast he could see a door at the end with a Joker lock around it. When he reached the door (i don't know Batman's gadgets so i am going to let him use normal tools) a lock picker. He ran into the room and saw a counsel all paralyzed with the Mayor in the middle. By the Mayor was a cake with a Joker candle on it ready it explode in 30 minutes.

(The Teen Titans )

"We are almost ready. And Cyborg remember to lock up your car **BEFORE** I say Titans Go!" Robin reminded Cyborg.

"Robin is that the Bat-mobile." Beast Boy asked.

"Why is all the way out here?" _He should be in Gotham. _Robin asked out loud leaving the last part in his thoughts. Now they were out in front of the City Hall building. They could see a lock on the door with an guys face that was pure white with black (or red not sure) lips and black outline in around his eyes. It was super ugly.

"Well it's safe to say that the Joker was here." Robin got ready and threw a bird rang(I don't know how to spell it but I think that is right) at the lock which exploded and the whole door came down. The  
Titans ran into the building. They first turned left and then right and then turned left to see a long corridor with an open door at the end.

They ran as fast to the door to see Batman trying to defuse the bomb. Everybody(expect for Raven) stood there with their moths hanging as low as they could go. Soon Robin snapped out of shock and into leader mode.

"Raven make a portal to the outside. Beast Boy and Cyborg carry the people into the portal. I will help Batman with the bomb. Teen Titans Go!"

Raven got in her regular position chanting Astherath Metrion Zinthos. By her side came a black portal. Cyborg and Beast Boy picked up person and person until there was no one else.

"Robin I can handle this." Batman yelled being his stubborn self. Robin backed away from Batman knowing that he could do that by himself. 2 minutes later Batman had defused the bomb.

"Batman why are you in Jump City? Aren't you supposed to be in Gotham." Robin asked with anger in his voice.

" I followed the Joker to here. You know that Jump and Gotham aren't that far away right?" Batman stated more than asked.

"Yes I know that. Well you better be leaving now." Robin snapped back.

"What I can't visit my side kick every once and while?" Batman asked.

"Ex side kick and what would make you think that I want you to visit?" Robin asked with a lot of rage in his voice.

"I heard about Starfire and when the Joker came here I thought I could help." Batman stated showing no emotion in his voice.

"Now we know why he is so angry all the time." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg and Raven.

"Hey I heard that and besides we can handle this on are own." Robin yelled.

"Well I am staying to catch the Joker." Batman told Robin and walked out the door.

(In Slade's lair)

"Everything is going to plan. Batty is here and we can destroy two birds with one stone." Joker told Slade.

"Excellent. Now on to phase two of the plan." Slade answered back with an evil grin on his face. (well underneath his mask)

Author's Notes: This is the longest chapter I ever did. Please review and I will update very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note's: Well the last one I was confused because I had the hardest time doing the Joker. I am also having a hard time to make Beast Boys lame jokes. (which I know you guys will think I am crazy but **some** of his jokes I laugh at) I guess that's my problem. Please review.

Chapter 5

Robin looked left, right, up and down. It looked like there was nobody else in the alley, but knowing his team Raven would be hiding in the shadows or a wall. Beast Boy probably morphed into a mouse or something small and Cyborg was in the T-Car somewhere far away keeping an eye on the others.

Robin yelled "I know you guys are following me give it up."

(Raven point of view)

My breath is the same as before. I was right behind him. He knew. Hopefully Beast Boy being the idiot he is doesn't blow are cover. I took my communicator and put the volume on low. Then I called Cyborg.

"Cyborg can you here me?" I whispered almost inaudible.

"Loud and clear. What's the problem?" Cyborg asked a little louder than me.

"Lower your voice you idiot. Robin knows we are following him. Make sure Beast Boy doesn't blow it." I explained.

"You got it little lady." Cyborg replied than disconnected.

(Normal point of view)

"Beast Boy, can you here me?"

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Robin knows that you guys are following him. Be careful and don't mess this up." Cyborg said with a little of amusement in his voice.

"Got- Hey! I don't always mess things up!" By the time Beast Boy finished the sentence Cyborg hung up.

"Shut up idiot" Raven yelled at Beast Boy in his communicator.

(Robin's point of view)

I turned his head to the shadow of the building that he swear he heard Beast Boy's voice from the side of that building.

"Come out come out where ever you are." I walked to the shadow of the building to see a empty alley expect for a few trash cans and dumpster which I decided not to check.

(Beast Boy's point of view)

"Come out come out where ever you are." I heard Robin say. I ran to behind the farthest trash can away from him. He walked in and I started sweating. Oh god! What if he found me? He just then walked a way. I wonder why. Once I couldn't hear his foot step anymore I turned back in to a human. I took out my communicator and called Cyborg.

"He didn't catch me. I think he is going into the warehouse. Can you warn Raven?" I finished when I heard someone say

"No need I heard you." I let a small scream out. Soon I heard Robin turned back. I turned back to a rat and ran as fast as I could to inside the nearest trash can.

(Robin's point of view)

I turned around to hear a scream. I ran back to the empty alley. This time I am checking everything. I went to the first trash can and circled it three times. I did this to all the others and nothing. Well it is midnight. I got to my meeting with Red X.

(Beast Boy's point of view)

Robin looked behind all the trash cans. He went to the first trash can and checked around it he looked inside but I dug into the middle leaving a little hole so I could breath. I was surprised that he didn't find me. When he left I was reaching for my communicator when it started beeping. I pulled it out.

"Nice I didn't think he heard you at all." Raven stated sarcastically.

"Don't do that he could of found me."I answered back.

"Just turn into a stinking fly(I am not sure he can turn into a fly but just go with it) and shut up." I stuck my tongue out at her and turned into a fly and perched myself on Robin's shoulder.

(Normal point of view)

Robin walked in the empty warehouse to find no one there or thats what he thought. He only had to wait another minute to see a someone come out of the shadows. He had a black suit with a belt in the middle. He had a skull mask and a red between the forehead and the nose.

"What took you so long chuckles?" Red X asked.

"I was making sure you didn't lie to me and have someone follow me ready to kill me any moment." Robin answered.

"Now why would I do that?" Red X amusement in his voice.

"Hey all I know you could have lied to me." Robin answered with the same amusement in his voice.

"Follow me. We are going to his very first ever hideout." Red X demanded Robin.

"Hey I am the one calling the shots here. Okay" Robin snapped back at Red X. He got in front of him and then realized he didn't know where he was going.

"Kid do you know where you are going." Red X asked. Robin knew he was smirking behind his mask. You could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"Just shut up and go." Robin demanded with embarrassed at what he just did.

(In the forest)

"Why are we here? I thought that he liked empty warehouses." Robin asked.

"Let's just say that he tried the forest. Didn't like it and a fire happened destroying the area around the the real building." Red X explained.

"So that's who started that forest fire. I been trying to hunt them down for a long time." Robin explained.

"Well looks like your still looking for him. Stop!" Red X had yelled it so loud and quickly he almost bumped into him.

"What was the for?" Robin snapped back . Robin backed up leaving space between them.

"There used to be sensors here and I don't know if they still work or not." Red X kept looking at the ground. Robin wonder what he was doing. Red X put his hands together and shot an X at the ground.

Soon red lines appeared.

"We all know how to avoid these right?" Red X stated but it sounded more like a question.

"Yes can we go." Robin answered getting very annoyed.

"Lighten up chuckles." Red X answered and then jumped onto the ground of sensors going through the spaces never touching the lines. Robin jumped and stepped into the space between the lines and landed right next to Red X. Red X walked to the door and looked around. There was nobody.

"What are you sad about?" Robin asked happy that it was his turn to make tease Red X.

"There are no guards here. Slade always had guards here for some reason. Something important to him is in the next hallway." Red X could see Robin planning something even with his mask on.

"Don't get any ideas. He destroyed the Gem of Chaos a long time a go. He has no use for it anymore and neither do you." Red X told him to prevent him from doing something stupid. Red X went thought the door. Even though it was dark you could make out the hallway. It was pretty big you could probably fit most of the Titans team(I mean this is right after the brotherhood of evil) in it.

Red X then turned to the left. To Red X it felt like the past is showing in front of his eyes.

_Flashback_

_Starfire was chasing after Red X. She wasn't about to give up just like that no. She kept flying at a very fast speed. She was getting tired but she saw Red X on the motorcycle and she still chased him._

"_Hey cutie." Starfire stared at him and shot a starbolt at him. Red X narrowly missed it. _

"_Don't call me cutie." Starfire snapped back._

"_Do you know that you are cute when you are mad?" Red X asked her. She shot a bunch of starblots at him. Which all of them he blocked. Then Red X made a sharp left which if she didn't see coming she would of flew right into the wall._

"_Stop it." Starfire yelled throwing more star bolts at him. Which he missed all of those again. Red X stopped so quickly that Starfire kept flying and was head straight for the wall. Instead of feeling a a hard cement wall she felt something sticky. Starfire turned to look at what she got caught in to see a red x._

_(Starfire's point of view)_

"_What do you want with me?" I asked. Red X put his hands together and made another X that I was in between the x's. He took his hand and ran it down my cheek. I froze up. There was nothing I could do. I am stuck on a wall and now he is touching me. I want to yell and scream and shoot eye beams at him but I imagined Robin doing this to me. _

"_You like this?" Red X asked. I snapped back to reality and knew that Robin would not love me back. Without knowing a tear fell down my face. Red X wiped it off and I was trying to stop him from to touching me( does that sound wrong to you or is it me?) but he was to strong._

"_What do you want from me?" I ask. I want to go back to the tower and go home and everything be normal._

" _I am trying to save you because I I love you." What did he say. He loves. I don't love him I love Robin but he doesn't love me back._

"_I'm sorry Red X. I'm so sorry." Now I was crying and hard. "I'm so so so sorry but I love Robin." I was still crying and I could tell that he was hurt. Red X took a knife and cut me loose._

"_I understand." He pressed the center of the belt and disappeared. I finally fell to the floor and started crying like crazy I couldn't stop. Robin ran in and saw me on the floor and hugged and whispered it was okay. Everything was alright. When I finally calmed down he stood up and offered his hand. A smile came over my face. I took it and he helped me up. I knew everything was going to be okay._

_End of Flashback_

"Hello did you here me?" Robin yelled in Red X ear.

"Yeah everything fine." Red X answered and walked on. He turned left and stopped. The wall still had the stains from that night. Red X sighed and continued on. That night happened a long time ago. It was over two years but it still hurt.

"Hey this place seems familiar like when we where chasing you..." Robin stopped there and looked at Red X. He just remembered two years ago Red X started doing more robberies.

_Flashback _

_They were fighting Red X. It was the last battle till he would disappear. Raven was about to say her three famous words when x hit her in the mouth. She ripped off. It still had the little mark left._

_I heard her mutter ow. She was now angry she tried again. This time Cyborg was helping her. Cyborg readied his sonic cannon and Raven got to Azartherah Metrion but then Red X threw a x between them and both powers were redirected towards each other. The light were reflected on Red X. Half of him blue and the other half red. _

"_Looks like you got you wires crossed." Then he ran away. Starfire started throwing starbolts at him. Robin could see he was almost hestaint to attack her but he did. He shot an x at her and her powers and his canceled out and hurt her. Robin got mad at that when he saw Red X catch and put her down carefully. Robin ran at him and swung his bo staff at him. He dodged it and threw an X at his feet. Robin fell to the ground. He took a quick glance at Starfire and jumped up. Soon the X wore of and he could use his legs. Red X pressed the center of his belt and disappeared. Before Robin could go after him Starfire got up and flew after Red X._

_Robin followed her as best as he could but she was flying to fast. Robin decided to go check on the others. He was starting to get scared about Starfire and started running as fast as he could until his lungs were on fire and his legs refused to go any further._

"_Cyborg can you track Star down she went after Red X?" Robin asked._

"_Why didn't you stop her?" Cyborg asked calmly. _

"_I followed her but she was flying to fast." Robin answered ashamed at himself. Everybody went back to the tower and Cyborg headed to his room while the others sat on the coach anxiously. After 10 minutes Cyborg came in the room and told everybody he had found her. Cyborg walked over to Robin and gave a sheet of paper with the coordinates. Robin looked at the sheet and jumped on his motorcycle as fast as he could. _

_He kept wondering why he left her alone and kept cursing himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't noticed he passed the place up. Robin passed by a street sign that said Wishing Well St. Robin knew he passed it so Robin made a sharp U turn and headed back. Robin stopped. The door was closed so he went to turn the knob and it didn't move. Robin backed up and did a flying kick at the door. The kick mad the door fall of it's hinges._

_Robin walked in and stopped. There were 4 guard knocked out on the floor. He looked left and right to find which way they went. When he turned to the left and saw a long tire track. Robin started following the track. He made a left turn to see Starfire on the ground crying really hard. He walked over to her, sat down, and then hugged her around the shoulders. I told her everything was alright. When she finally calmed down I stood up and offered my hand. She took it and I could see a big smile on her face. I soon forget about everything else._

_End of Flashback_

"What did you say to Starfire that night to make her cry that hard?" Robin asked with curiosity.

"It's for me and her to know." Red X answered. They went to the end of the hallway and made another right. It was a dark room with a light only on a chair . In front of the chair was a big tv screen. The rest were empty.

"He's not here." Red X said turned and went back into the memory lane hallway (i think it works perfectly here)

"How do you know that?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Because, I would sit outside that window and watch him day and after day. He never left the room. Ever!" Red X explained.

"Well I checking the rest of the place." Robin told Red X then left him. Red X went to the door frame. Which thanks to Robin the door was on the ground forgotten.

(an hour later)

Robin walked through the door way to see Red X sleeping against the wall.

"Have a good nap?" Robin asked with a smirk. Red X heard Robin and then jumped. Literally Jumped.

"Who's the-oh it's you." Red X regained his composer.

"What your not happy to see me?" Robin asked not even trying to hide his mischievous smile.

"What took you so long?" Red X answered trying so hard not to frown. Which you could not tell in his mask.

"I am going to go home. I will meet you here at 12:00." Robin told him and then turned his back on him and walked to the street which he could see the T-car. Red X looked at him and pressed the button on the middle of his belt and disappeared. Tomorrow was going to be a longer night.

Author's notes: I know you guys are going to confused about the flashbacks so what happened was before Red X tells Starfire he loves her. Red X steals Robin's suit and becomes Red X. He makes a deal with Slade that he would destroy the titans and steal whatever he wanted unless he got Starfire. When he told Starfire that he loved her Slade decided to break the deal because he knew he would just turn out like Robin. So he tried to kill him. Red X got away and after two years decided to payback Slade for what he did.

That was my longest chapter I ever did. I think it was the easiest chapter I ever did. Please review.

Romancelover1321


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: I am really proud of my fifth chapter. It was good. Thank you so much and here is the sixth chapter.

Chapter Six

Robin walked towards the T-car. Nobody freaked out at all. He walked to the passenger seat opened the door and got it in.

"Anything new?" Cyborg asked. He got the key and put it in the ingiton (I don't know if there is one in the show but there is in mine. Also I know I didn't spell that right) and started the car. He backed out when Robin decided to answer his question.

"No we have to go searching again. Could you guys just go with me and drive me instead of stalking me?" Robin teased.

"Who said we were stalking you?" Raven asked. Robin didn't answer.

"Do you think that he is mad at Red X for liking Star?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"WHAT! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS FOR TWO YEARS AND I JUST FIGURED OUT!" Robin was now out of breath and breathing so hard that it was like he was learning how to breath.

"Who got ants in your pants?" Hahaha-ants in his pants-hahahaha-good one Beast Boy good one." Beast Boy cracked up the lamest joke he ever had.

**WHAM!**

"Hey what did you that for?" Beast Boy asked rubbing his head.

"To get you to shut up. And you (pointing to robin) Starfire told us not to tell you because she was scared that you would hate her. It ended up true didn't" Once Raven got everything under control the car became dead quiet.

(An hour later )

Robin was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that they got home. Robin got out of the car and went straight to his room.

(three hours later)

(Robin's point of view)

I have to get a new rug. The one he had was worn out from his many hours of pacing. Is that what Starfire was keeping secret from him? Did the others know? All these question popped into my mind.

I looked at the clock. It was 8:00. I need to get some sleep. I am going to have to be late so the others don't think I am going tonight.

(1:00)

Robin got up quietly. He got an hour of sleep. That was it and for some reason he felt fine. He got up and opened the window only to see Red X on the rocks. Robin jumped from the window and landed perfectly on the rock that was right under his window.

"What took you so long chuckles?" Red X asked in his usual teasing mood.

"Didn't want my team to follow me again." Robin answered getting on his motorcycle.

"And how do I know you that you didn't lie to me and telling you team right now to get ready to ambush me?" Red X asked purposley.

"Because I didn't bring my communicator. Can we go?" Robin asked getting impatient. Red X just chuckled and got on his motorcycle and started the engines.

( a visit to Starfire)

(her point of view)

I just got my usual beating. They sealed all the exits and let me out of my chains and they made me fight back. I have gotten so many beatings that it dioesn't even hurt anymore. Wanda came in with her usual a cloth, a bowl of hot water and some bandanges. Wanda dipped the cloth in the water and put it on my brusided arm. I winced a little. She cleaned it up and but the bandanges on it. She was moving onto her next bruise when I asked.

"Are you going to do it ?" I asked very catously.

"Tommorrow. Litterlay we are going to run out of all are food tomorrow." Wanda answered trying to lighten the mood. I laughed feeling way better.

"Well can I have some of that food before we run out." I asked. Wanda always knew how to lighten the mood even when it was something serious.

"Way ahead of you." Wanda answered picking up something behind her back. When I could see what it was I almost (I said almost)made me drool. It was some steak and mashed potatoes. Once I finished with the food (which was gone too quickly, remember I have nine stomaches) I got very serious.

"Wanda I am going to set you free. I promise you." I looked into her eyes and I could see tears rushing down her cheecks.

"Thank you" She stood up and hugged me. (at least as best as she could)

"I should be the one thanking you." I mumbled hoping she didn't hear me but she did.

(Robin and Red X)

(Red X thoughts)

Red X looked at Robin. There was always one question in his head that kept coming back. Why did she love him? He would just say that he hates her. He thought of knocking him out right now she would just get mad at him. He knew she desvered better than him she desvered. She needed someone who loved her back. She needed him.

(Robin's thoughts)

Robin looked at Red X thourghly. He didn't like being with him. Now that he knew that he loved Starfire. Did she love him back? Is that what he said to her two years ago? Where is she?

(Normal pov)

"Were here." Red X stated when he stopped his motorcycle.

"Tell me you didn't invite any vistors." Robin asked.

"No." Red X answered confused.

"Then who is that?" asked pointing to a black figure in front of the warehouse they were going to search.

Red X looked closer. An astonished look came to his face.

"Wanda." Red X started running to her but she turned and ran into the warehouse. Red X ran after her and Robin ran after Red X.

Red X ran into the building after Wanda.

_Flashback_

"_Wanda, I didn't mean to I just fell in love with her." Red X explained unsuccsefully._

"_You only want her because she's Robin's girl. Well she is in love with him and it doesn't change anything. Tell her that you love her and she will say she is in love with him. She will be hurt saying it but she will. Then she will move on with her life with you in the back of her mind. And while you hunt Slade down I will be stuck here as a stupid slave because I was stupid enough to love you. Wanda felt the tears burning in her eyes. She still loved him and she knew it. She couldn't handle being in his presence anymore so she ran away and he just let her go._

_End Flashback_

Wanda decided to stop. Once Robin and Red X were in the room she locked up everything. The windows and doors locked up and also the room was sound proof. At least Slade can do something good.

"What do you want?" Robin yelled with his bo staff ready.

"To help you find Starfire." Wanda answered very grave and serious.

Author's notes: I decided to end it here because I like the cliff hanger. I know it is short but I wil make it up to you and I would love for some more reviews. See I don't go to school till September 8th so I am trying to fit as many chapters as I can.

Love Romance1321


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Mwhahaha! I loved my cliffy. This chapter is going to be longer I promise. But I won't promise that I won't still be evil and give you cliffhangers.

Chapter 7

Previously

Wanda decided to stop. Once Robin and Red X were in the room she locked up everything. The windows and doors locked up and also the room was sound proof. At least Slade can do something right.

"What do you want?" Robin yelled with his bo staff ready.

"To help you save Starfire?" Wanda replied.

(Robin's point of view)

Robin stared at Wanda. Jeez another person I'm not sure I can trust. I 'm is going to call the dictionary management and tell them to make a trust definition 2 because how this is going the first one isn't going to even cut it.

(Normal point )

"How do I know I can trust you?" Robin asked grabbing his bo staff and getting ready to strike attack her if she was evil.

"You can trust her?" Red X said still looking Wanda straight in her beautiful lavender one's. Now that he looked at her she was very beautiful. Even more beautiful than Starfire. Well at least to him. She had beautiful lavender eyes and dirty blond hair which was layered and fell on her face to make her even more beautiful. Her medium tanned(Like the ancient Egyptians) and sher graceful figure made her irresistible.

"How long has it been? At least two years." Wanda asked with anger rising in her voice. She had every reason to be angry at him. She loved him first and ended up leaving her in enslavement. No matter how many beatings she got her heart was still broken.

"Way too long in my book?" Red X answered hurt in his voice.

"Well I don't know what your upset about but I am here to help you save her." Wanda said with no brake in her voice. But inside she was surprised that he was looking hurt.

"I am not upset and why do you want to help her? I thought you hated her." Red X anger rising in his voice for no reason.

"Hey I have a reason to be angry, upset, hurt, broken at you. I'm helping her because she cared for me and she trust me. She is taking the weakly beatings instead of me." Wanda said sincerely.

She meant what she said. She owed Starfire and she was glad Starfire didn't know about her and Red X. If she did she would apologize and leave her alone being the leave her all alone being the last person to save her from insanity.

_Flashback_

"_Daddy how could you do this?" asked a younger Wanda. She felt the tears flowing down her cheeks. She looked at her dad's emotionless face. They never seen him smile. As a matter of a fact they never seen any emotion on his face expect anger. _

"_I have to do this sweetie." he answered back. He went to hold her shoulders but she backed up and smacked them away as hard as her little body let her. Her father was shocked. She had never ever disobey her. She use to until the day her sister died and basically grew into a depression. She wouldn't even look at him at times and if she was sad she would only go to her mom. She sealed herself away from the rest of her friends who only used her to get to her sister. _

"_No! Just go away! You caused enough trouble. Mom is crying and you only made it worse. Always telling her to go away and you don't need her. Your not my father! Fathers care for their loved ones, protect them, comfort them. You did none of those things. Mom is dieing of the cursed disease again and you made it worse. So now instead of having another month to live it was changed to a weak because of all the pressure you put on her. Just go away and leave me alone to take care of mom since you don't even care about us . This is what she was trying to tell you and you were to busy about being late and missing the action." Wanda yelled at him. She was still huffing when she turned around to go to check on her mom just in case. _

_Wanda's dad looked at the spot Wanda disappeared and a sad look came to his face. They didn't see him cry at night but he knew she knew this day was coming and all he could muster (even being the warrior he is) was whisper barely_

"_I'm sorry." Then he walked out the door never looking back._

_End of Flashback_

"What Starfire is getting beat up and it is all your fault?!" Robin yelled lunging at Wanda but stopped by Red X.

"She choose to. She is fighting back but she is trying to still believe that you love her. Evey moment she is giving up and she is using theses beatings to let out her anger she has kept all those years. Ever since seeing her parents die, in enslavement, her sister betraying her, and trying to love you has put her through some lonely but she hides it. I am not to blame. I am her comfort, her healer and her friend who is trying to help her from you." Wanda answered eyes like daggers, her voice ice cold and her body unmoving.

Robin started at her with shock. Was it true? Did she really love him?

"Moving on. How are we going to help Starfire?" Red X wishing he didn't have to say her name.

"Meet me here tomorrow at 12:00. You will dress as some of his warrior robots and I will have been buying so more food?" Wanda said and then disappeared.

Red X had now let go of Robin. Robin turned and thoughts running in his head a mile a minute but the only thought that he couldn't accept is that Starfire loved him. Still believed in him after everything he did to her. Robin suddenly was hit by a cold rush of air. Outside the sky had pinks, blues, purples, oranges, reds, yellows spreading across the sky. He looked at the sky seeing her right there looking at it with amusement of a child on Christmas. He sighed. He promised to himself that he would save her even if it was the last thing he did.

Author's notes: sorry I know another short chapter and sorry for updating late I have all this drama to go through and if i were to explain it would be longer than gone in the wind. I am so sorry I will promise you that the ending will be long but we need another few chapters before that so please review.

Romance1321


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Hey You guys are awesome. I know you guys love me but you can give criticism. You guy's make me so at home. This is the first time I might actually like my story and want to finish it.

Chapter 8

Robin hopped on his motorcycle not caring if his team heard them. He swear his eyes were on the road but she kept popping up from the back of his mind. He remembered how when he was in trouble she would call him back and bring him back to civilization and not insanity. She would be sorry for some thing that even that he did. All he would do is say that him Slade were different because he had friends. He wanted to say more. He wanted to say that the only reason him and Slade were different because he didn't have someone like her to help him. Someone like her to make you smile every time she you did, make you laugh ever time she did, and all you wanted to do was take her in your arms and kiss her. Some things she did were annoying but you couldn't be annoyed at her. She made everything alright and right now he really needed this feeling.

(an hour later)

Robin parked a block or two away from the building and decided to walk which he really needed.

(Now we go to Red X and Wanda)

"Where is he?" Wanda asked angry at Robin for leaving her alone.

"Hey I thought you missed my company." Red X stated putting his arm around Wanda. Big mistake. Wanda took his arm practically ripped it of her shoulders and then smacked him.

"Don't you ever touch me!" Wanda growled blue energy coming from her hands. Her eyes glowing red.

"What are you so mad about?" Red X asked with that teasing tone in his voice which irritated Wanda even more.

"What am I mad about. You said you loved me one time and then you leave me for a girl who doesn't know you! I know you! I loved you! And then you left because of some stupid fantasy that you can be with her! So don't tell me that I don't have a right to be angry!" Wanda screamed tears poring down her tanned cheeks.

Red X then wrapped his arms around hers slim waist. He put his mouth close to her ear which made her shiver and he could feel it which made him smirk.

"I always liked you better Starfire would never let me do this." Red X said and then put his mouth onto Wanda's. His kiss was soft at first but then it grew more passionate and almost greedy. Red X's tongue liked her lips for permission in which she gladly accepted. Her tongue gladly entered his. So their they stood kissing each other not knowing about the little visitor waiting for them.

(I so badly want to end it here I do but I decided to do the right thing and keep on righting)

(Now back to Robin)

Robin was now near the warehouse when he heard someone screamed. He ran into the building as fast as he could to see Red X on the ground a knife stabbed in his back and Wanda being held by a guy with a knife in on her throat. She looked scared. Not that normal Wanda he was use to seeing with those eyes ice cold eyes and with that tough girl voice and her unmoving body. She looked like Starfire to him and he was about ready to kill those guys because they were taking his last chance to save Starfire.

He waited in the shadows. There was no other way it is either follow them and save all three of them or try to save them which was a very slim chance he wasn't going to take. These guys were huge. They were like 20 or more Cinderblocks in the room.

One of the henchmen kicked Red X in the head. After a few minutes he fell unconscious. Robin just watched so badly wanting to jump out and save them. The henchmen that knocked out Red X picked him up by the waist and the guy who was holding Wanda put down the knife and threw her over his shoulder.

Robin waited till they were far enough and statred following them.

(two hours later)

They stopped at another empty warehouse. But this one looked familiar. It was the one where Robin was Slade apprentice. He could feel his anger rising. He kept it under control but almost yelled like he was some scio. Oh no now he was going insane. Robin walked into the building totally forgetting about Slade.

"Welcome Robin we have been waiting for you?"

authors notes: Looks like I got my cliffy after all. I am going to do my last chapter so I will try my hardest to make long I might have to even do something else after this. So I better get more than three reviews.

Romance1321


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Notes: Okay this is chapter goes to Pirateking1. You gave me the idea and you have been basically my beta reader for this story so I am decimated this chapter to you. Well lets get this chapter started.

Chapter 9

Previously

They stopped at another empty warehouse. But this one looked familiar. It was the one where Robin was Slade apprentice. He could feel his anger rising. He kept it under control but almost yelled like he was some scio. Oh no now he was going insane. Robin walked into the building totally forgetting about Slade.

"Welcome Robin we have been waiting for you?"

Now back to the story

Robin looked at Slade who's body was coming out of the shadows.

"Slade! What did you do to them!" Robin yelled. His bo staff ready and him ready to kill Slade whatever it took.

"Now is that how we greet old friends?" Slade asked tauntingly. Robin looked at him fury rising every second that passed.

"I am NOT you friend!" Robin yelled his brain freezing and not thinking of a good come back.

"Is that the best you got?" Slade asked. Robin finally had enough. He did a crescent kick to his head but Slade got out of the way just in time. Slade then punched him in the stomach and Robin flew back and hit a wall. Slade walked away when he was hit bird rang. Slade moved a little too the left so the bird rang nearly missed him.

"Playing dirty are we?" Slade ran to Robin and kicked him in the gut. Robin would have flew back again if he wasn't by the wall anyway. Slade's kick had made a dent so right now he was stuck. Slade then hit Robin in the head. Robin's eyes fluttered a little bit to prove he was fighting but soon everything went black

(Robin's awake)

Robin opened his eyes slowly. He could Slade in front of him typing something on the computer. He tried to move gut it so happened that he couldn't because he was chained to the wall.

"He is awake master."

Robin knew heard that voice somewhere. It sounded like Starfire's but with hate, anger and even sadness. He looked at where the voice was coming from. It was Starfire. Her long fiery hair in a high pony tail with her bangs poofed out(I am one of those girls who can't do that because my stupid bangs go side ways and it would be crooked. Who likes crooked anyway? The long sleeve boat cut shirt was a royal blue and she had a black micro mini. She had black boots that ended where her original ones did but these one were made of velvet and were black with heels. To him she looked hot. Oh no now the girl he loved was evil looked even hotter in her evil costume and now he had to see psychologist.

"What are _you _staring at?" Evil Starfire asked in disgust putting the emphasis on you.

"You." Robin answered truthfully. She looked at him her mouth in a straight line but her eyes showed astonishment.

"Well stop it." Starfire replied back about ready to her head against the wall she remembered what Slade said to her.

_Flashback_

_Starfire breath was getting shorter and shorter by the minute. She needed something to eat and fast but where was Wanda. She hadn't seen her since she went "Grocery shopping." Had she been caught? _

"_She abandoned you." Someone around her said that but she didn't know who. _

"_Who are? Where are you? What do you want with me?" Starfire asked trying to be brave but because of her culture showing emotion was a forced habit. _

"_What you don't remember me? I showed you that the one that you love hates and will turn on you like Wanda did?" Slade appeared and she could hear in his voice that he was smirking under his mask._

"_Robin would do no such thing. He is coming to save me right now." Starfire answered though she was starting to doubt it herself. _

"_Really. He would be here by now wouldn't he and Wanda would be here supporting you." Slade answered. Wanted to say that they cared about her but she didn't know anymore. Where was Wanda? _

"_All you have to do is join me and together we can get rid of them together." Slade offered. All she did was nod. The chains let go of her and she followed Slade. _

_End of Flashback_

"Master do you want me to call?" Starfire asked Slade.

"So you made her your new apprentice. Your just a sick sick-" Robin never got to finish his sentence when he saw a emerald starbolt a few inches in front of his face. He could see Starfire's face. Her mouth said words mean and angry but her eyes told him that she wanted to be free.

"Don't insult my master!" Starfire yelled. Robin did nothing but looked at her with a sad look.

"Yes go call him I want the others titans to see this." Starfire's starbolt died down and she left. Her head was throbbing. She had agreed to get rid of him but the way he talked to him and the way he looked at her made something in her doubt what she was doing. Stupid voice in her head.

"Joker your supposed to launch another attack. This time on Titan's Tower. Your to lead Batman and the Titans here. Got it!" Starfire told the Joker.

"Still mad are we?" Joker asked snickering.

"Just go do that and you will get your end of the deal!" Starfire yelled. The Joker laughed again and jumped out of the window.

(At Titan's Tower)

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games and yelling at each other. Raven was on the coach reading and Robin was nowhere to be seen. They had called his communicator but he didn't answer.

BEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP BEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP BEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP

Cyborg ran to the computer and looked at again. You could see in his human eye that he was confused.

"What's wrong Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Someone is attacking the tower but I don't know who?" Cyborg answered.

Raven who was still on the coach was listening to the conversation and little exploding sounds.

"Shut up you two. You guys can talk over an explosion." The boys instantly stopped. Then they heard something go boom.

"Guess she was right." Cyborg said to Beast Boy who looked back at him confused.

"Well lets go check it out besides don't you care about your tower?" Raven asked already heading to see where the noise was coming from. It wasn't very far but they saw Batman battling the Joker. Raven was the first one to move she started chanting Astherath Metrion Zintous and it trapped the Joker in a black bubble. Batman rook out a pair of handcuffs and put them on the Joker as extra safety measures.

"Ahh Batty you think this can hold me. Think again" The Joker than ran to the top of the roof. While Batman followed him, Raven became the leader.

"Go down to the car Cyborg, and Beast Boy and I will help Batman. I think Joker has a trick up his sleeve and I think he wants us to follow him." Beast Boy and Cyborg agreed and did as they were told.

(Batman's point of view)

Batman followed the Joker wondering when he ever took orders from somebody. His thoughts came short when he saw the Joker go into an abandoned warehouse which was as far away from his style.

(Normal pov)

The Titans close behind Batman saw the place the Joker disappeared in. Beast Boy nearly passed out, Cyborg nearly fell over and Raven stood their shocked. Raven then snapped out of it, made a disk big enough for all three, and then followed Batman getting a really bad feeling.

(Inside the building)

The Batman and the Titans ran after the Joker. The Joker opened a door and ran into the room behind it. Batman and the Titans did the same thing. When they entered they saw an empty room with a big window showing what their training field was like.

BAM!

The Titans looked around. The door they came through closed and they heard click. Raven looked to the right to see another door and another click.

"Something tells me that this is part of the Joker's plan." Raven told everybody.

(Now to Starfire, Robin and Slade)

"Master the Joker did his jobs. The Titans are trapped and phase two is ready." Starfire reported.

"Good. Go make sure that Robin is full. We don't to fight him on an empty stomach. What kind of guest would we be?" Slade ordered Starfire.

"But Master-" Starfire started but Slade stopped her.

"No buts. Go do what your told Now!" Slade yelled at her getting annoyed and irritated her.

"Yes Master." Starfire turned around. She was scared. Slade had never yelled at her. Teased her yes but never yelled.

(Robin's cell)

"Eat up boy your match with me is going to start." Starfire yelled at Robin.

"Slade yell at you?" Robin asked. Starfire shoved the spoon in his mouth. He swallowed never getting the chance to chew.

"Why do you care?" Starfire asked ready to shove another spoon down his throat.

"I have always cared. Can you do me a favor?" Robin asked.

"What do you want?" Starfire answered back in disgust. He could tell by her eyes that she was trying to fight this feeling but Slade had pretty good control.

"Take of my mask for me?" Robin asked hoping this will get her back. Starfire just stood their shocked and the food in her hand dropped. She always wanted to see his eyes but not at this time. She gently put her fingers on the side of his mask. Robin just go shivers down his spine. She gently peeled it off and saw th beautiful ocean blue eyes with little hints of sapphire. Now she knew why he hid his eyes because they showed every emotion that he felt. Now she was looking in his eyes were worried. She leaned closer and closer until her lips touched his. Her eyes closed and so did his and there lips moving passionately together.

"So you decided to turn against me have you?" Slade asked. Starfire broke away. She looked away and then at Robin.

"All you were doing was controlling me. Using my inner anger to use me. Well not anymore I am free." Starfire yelled back.

"No dear. You got it all wrong. I showed you the truth, that nobody cares about you. I was the only one that cared about you." Slade took her chin and made her look at him. She tried to get out but the more she struggled the tighter he held on.

( Titan's pov)

The titans watched Slade take hold of Starfire's chin. They banged on the glass. They shouted for her not to fall into his spell but she didn't hear them. Now breathing hard everyone looked at Starfire who was battling, Slade, Robin but most of all herself.

(Back to Slade, Robin, Starfire)

Starfire grabbed Slade's wrist and threw him to the nearest wall. She flew a few feet up and threw a cluster of starbolts at him. Each one hitting their target. Starfire flew back to Robin to set him free. But Slade got up and kicked Starfire in the back. She hit the window in front of the Titans.

All of the people in the room jumped back from Starfire crashing in the wall. She slid down and fell on the floor. Slade then came up to her picked her up by the shirt and lifted her to his face.

"I believed in you and what do you do. You turn against me!"Slade yelled in her face. Starfire was tired because she was training and got only an hour nap but she still fought Slade back. She kicked him in the shins but he still held on to her. With the last energy she had she let Robin free from his prison by pressing the button (if any of you watched kim possible it is kinda like that) and then fell unconscious.

Robin jumped out of the chains and knelled before Starfire. He started to cry tears falling on her face. He heard heart beat but it was very small. Robin broke the glass making everyone behind it have a heart attack. He picked up Starfire bridal style jumped into the room. He gently put her on the floor and jumped out quickly.

Now this happened so fast but Raven was already over Starfire healing her. While everyone was trying to rub off their headache which had grown horribly bigger. And it was going to grow even bigger. (Trust me I'm just getting a headache from writing it)

Robin stared at Slade with pure hate. He charged at him but Slade got out of the way. Then Slade grabbed the Robin's arm and bent it back.

"She never loved you. She was angry at you. For using her, for hurting her, for never coming to her rescue. Lets make the stakes higher. If you can beat me and you and your friends can leave unharmed, and if you don't well they become my slaves." Slade threw Robin into the wall in front of them(I know I know walls just love to get hit by people)

Robin got up clutching his stomach only to be kicked in his head but Robin put his hand up in time. Robin as quickly as he could grabbed a bird rang from his belt and threw it at Slade. It hit right where the heart was. Robin then got up and kicked Slade in the stomach punched him in the face kicked in the shins. Then Robin went to throw another bird rang but something green hit Slade in the back and Slade had died. There stood Starfire completely healed. Then she turned away everybody wondering where she was going.

(Titan's pov)

The Titan's watched as Starfire and Robin beat Slade single handle. They were going to help them but they decided to end it quickly. Starfire then just got up and walked away. They didn't know what to do but the next action surprised everyone.

(normal pov)

"Let me guess that was your obsession." Batman stated.

"How did you know about that?" Robin asked

"Lucky guess." Batman answered holding out his hand. Robin turned it down and went after Starfire. Batman looked confused but the Titan's shook his head. Batman turned around and left everybody thinking thats where Robin got his bad habits from.

(Starfire and Robin)

Starfire sat over Wanda and undid the chains. Robin went to Red X and undid his chains. Both of them walked out not noticing each other because of their deep thought. When they joined the others something happened.

"WARNING! WARNING! WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN SIXTY SECONDS!" the computer yelled.

Starfire used a starbolt and made a hole in the wall everyone ran out. When they were sure they wouldn't get hit by the explosion they stopped. Robin stared at the building which exploded. Hopefully the memories would go with it but for now everything would be normal.

Authors notes: That was Pirateking1. You gave the basic idea but I changed it. Hope you guys like it and I better get 3 reviews. This took forever and my goal was to get 3 reviews from you guys. :(

Romance13121


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: I knew all along that I was going to do an epilogue people I basically have it ready in my head. I just liked to surprise you well here's the epilogue I _quietly_ promised you.

Epilogue

(Back in the Titans Tower)

Batman had gone back like nothing had happened in the two weeks he was here. Typical. Robin hated all the bad habits that Batman gave him but Starfire was helping him. Speaking of her where- Robin was cut of from his thoughts when he heard a soucress chasing a ceartin challenging. While Cyborg was laughing so hard that he wasn't even breathing. You could still here her screams. Well actually you could see her -

"BEAST BOY!"

"Now Raven why don't we be sensible. It was an accident-" but Beast Boy was cut off when Raven ripped of his mouth off and did other things that Beast Boy didn't want anyone to know.

(Now to the roof)

An red head girl sat on the roof of the titans tower. Her tan-orange skin with her all emerald green eyes that shown happiness that it almost made Raven giddy. She had a purple midriff top with a sliver neck guard and matching purple mini skirt with thigh boots.

She looked at the beautiful sunset which its pinks were mixing with the purple and orange and yellow and so on. The color that stood out the most to her was the blue ocean. It was the blue you would never find the right shade anywhere. This was the color she originally wanted to paint her room but as you know people can't make colors like they use to or people just can't make colors.

An ebony haired boy then came out and our lovely red head didn't notice because of her trip to the past. He had an mask on but you could still tell what he was feeling. He wore a bright multicolored suit that automatically told you that he was the leader of the Teen Titans. He sat behind her put an arm on her waist. She ended up putting her head on his shoulder and then Robin asked the question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Whats wrong?" Robin asked concerned. She never acted this way after a battle.

"I am just scared that Slade will show up again. That's all." She answered.

"Don't worry. You want to know something?" Robin asked trying to cheer her up.

"What?" She asked a bit curious.

" Whatever happens I will still love you."

"I love you too."

And with that Starfire picked up her head, took the arm around the waist off so she could switch positions, put her arms around her neck and gently kissed Robin. Robin smirked on his lips and kissed back. (and on this que we will give these two privacy)

The End

Author's notes: It is so sad the story is over. I want to thank all my reviewers and will read my other story's that I write in the future.


End file.
